Beyond the stars
by wicc69
Summary: Billy Kaplan (Wiccan) y Kate Bishop (Hawkeye, la nueva) hacen compras navideñas de emergencia, pero la verdadera emergencia es una invasión que se acerca.
1. 001 Despedida

_Notas_

Esta historia la pensé una noche que no podía dormir. Imaginar las aventuras de Wiccan y Hulkling siempre me ha relajado y me ayuda a conciliar el sueño. Ahora que la pienso un poco más a detalle ha llegado el momento de escribirla.

 **Despedida**

La noche era fría en las calles de Nueva York, la época desbordaba paz y alegría navideña y la gran manzana con sus incontables tiendas estaban repletas de consumidores. Sobre la acera dos figuras sobresalían entre la multitud. Una chica con con atuendo invernal en tonos lilas y morados, a pesar de que su atuendo la protegía del frío se podía notar que la chica tenía buen cuerpo, en su cuello llevaba una extensa bufanda color púrpura dejaba una estela en su andar firme pero refinado. Junto a ella, un joven de cabello negro y ropa casual le sonreía sinceramente. Kate Bishop y Billy Kaplan realizaban compras navideñas.

— Gris Oxford.

— ¿Oxford?

— Entonces gris humo.

— Prefiero Oxford. ¿Tan importante es?

— Pasará las fiestas conmigo y mi familia. Debe ser perfecto— dijo Kate mientras sentía la seda de una corbata color Oxford entre sus dedos.

— Que tu familia conozca a tu novio en navidad, no hará que se casen — Billy le arrebató la corbata de entre sus dedos—Al menos, no lo vistas como si lo fueras a llevar al altar — tras decir esto Billy tomó una corbata de terciopelo azul.

— No es un gígolo — musito Kate en tono burlón.

Billy sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras sostenía la corbata azul con una mano y la señalaba con la otra.

— Necesito a tu novio — Kate tomó la corbata Oxford, dio media vuelta y se acerco a una pila de cajas.

— No deberías preocuparte tanto — dijo el montón de cajas de regalo y bolsas de marca de todos los tamaños.

Detrás de la montaña de consumismo se encontraba un chico de ojos azules ruborizado por el frío, Teddy Altman usaba un gorro tejido y una chaqueta marrón con borrega por dentro.

Teddy dejó la la mercancía sobre una mesa, se acercó a Kate y esta entrelazó la corbata en su cuello.

— ¿Cómo te metiste en esto? — preguntó Teddy al notar que era importante para Kate.

— Los hombres están en mi contra — Kate decayó un instante — ¿Oxford?

— Para mi las dos son grises.

— No deberías cargar tanto tu solo — interrumpió Billy.

— No me molesta, los podría cargar con una mano si quisiera — Teddy compartió una sonrisa de complicidad con Billy.

—¿y ustedes, qué harán durante las fiestas? — Kate no quería sentirse excluida.

— La pasaremos juntos. Al principio pensamos en ir con los padres de Billy pero decidimos que era hora de hacer nuestras propias tradiciones — dijo Teddy entusiasmado.

— Si gustan pueden ir a mi casa, serán un salvavidas.

— Quizás, aún no estoy muy seguro de esto — Billy cruzó los brazos.

— ¡Vamos! quiero estar contigo en… Naviuka — improvisó Teddy.

— ¿Naviuka? — Billy comenzó a reírse — piensa un mejor nombre.

Las risas continuaron hasta la calle. Entre júbilo y juegos el trio de amigos se disponía a seguir su cruzada por las calles antes del ocaso. De repente, las luces de los relojes de los jóvenes comenzaron a encenderse y apagarse continuamente, mientras emitían un sonido de alerta. Beep, beep Kate acercó su muñeca al rostro, contestó la llamada apretando un botón y un mini Noh-varr color blanco fue proyectado.

— Una nave Skrull cruzó la frontera intergaláctica, por la ruta que tiene se acerca sus coordenadas — dijo el pequeño Nor-varr con voz metálica — estén preparados.

— Deberías estar aquí — reclamó Kate.

— Alguien debe debe vigilar — la miniatura de Nor-varr cruzó los brazos — llegaré en 5 minutos.

La transmisión terminó antes de que Kate pudiera hacer una rabieta. Teddy y Billy intercambiaron miradas, "Skrulls de nuevo" cruzó por la mente de ambos. Previamente a intercambiar miradas con Kate un sombra los cubrió, una sombra tan grande que no sólo los cubrió a ellos, sino también a la calle completa. Sobre ellos yacía una enorme nave Skrull. Kate reaccionó, se quitó el abrigo mientras desplegaba un arco de su bolso. Billy siempre había pensado en todo lo que el bolso de una mujer puede contener, pero fue la voz de su novio que lo hizo reaccionar.

— Billy ¡ Ayuda ! — gritó Teddy saltando y cambiando de pie.

— ¡Cierto! ¡Las compras!—Billy volteó y comenzó a mover las manos — _acasadeKateacasadeKate_.

Mientras los regalos desaparecían entre destellos azules, la piel de Altman se tornaba gruesa y verde. Billy comenzó a caminar, al mismo tiempo que que bajaba las manos de su pecho al nivel de la cintura, al tercer paso lo cubría una capa roja y un traje negro que reflejaba la vía láctea. De la nave descendieron varios soldados Skrulls. Kate corrió hacia ellos y con gran agilidad escaló un poste de luz. De un impulso Hulkling avanzó, en dirección a los invasores. Wiccan se separó del sueloy comenzó a deslizarse a su objetivo, destellos azules comenzaron a fluir entre sus dedos.

Los Skrulls tomaron posiciones. Una fila disparó a Hulkling, seis rayos azules impactaron en su pecho lanzándolo hacia un edifico. Hulkling se estrelló contra un edificio, generando una explosión y levantando un montón polvo. Con unas milésimas de segundo de diferencia, los transeúntes comenzaron a huir entre gritos y confusión.

Desde la parte superior del poste de luz, Hawkeye lanzó tres flechas al mismo tiempo a un sólo objetivo, el Skrull con túnica celeste que descendía de la nave, pero las flechas se detuvieron frente al Skrull.

Billy se deslizaba a ras del suelo, cuando un Skrull de gran tamaño lo interceptó y abalanzó una especie de espada hacia él.

— _escudoesc_ … — una burbuja azul lo cubrió rápidamente del impacto, pero la fuerza del impacto fue tanta que lo proyectó 500 metros, al caer en la acera la burbuja reventó.

—¡Auch!—entre los escombros Hulkling se incorporó, tomó un auto vacío —¡ya me hicieron enojar! — lanzó el automóvil a un soldado armado, el cual a pesar de disparar fue aplastado.

—Plan B— Hakeye disparó un flecha entre las filas armadas — tráguense esto — la flecha al impactar en el piso desprendió un gas y pequeñas explosiones detonaban mientras el gas se esparcía.

La tropa perdió su formación, sin embargo el Skrull con ropajes celestes no se inmutó, su curso era directamente Hulkling.

A toda velocidad Wiccan volaba de regreso a la batalla pero su atención la robó Hulkling, quien preparaba un golpe al Skrull que se le acercaba. El hechicero esquivó un rayo azul y se detuvo al ver que el individuo de ropajes celeste contuvo el golpe de su novio. Wiccan aterrizó en las cercanías.

De un espadazo fue cortado el poste donde se encontraba Hawkeye. Unos soldados armados con martillos se le acercaron, comenzaron a azotar sus armas, hábilmente la chica esquivó los golpes con piruetas hacia atrás, mientras los martillazos destruían el pavimento.

—Dorrek VII— dijo el Skrull de túnica — tu gente te necesita.

—¡No son mi gente! — Hulkling no retrocedió.

Wiccan observó como su novio cambió el golpe por una patada, la cual también fue atajada, antes de si quiera levantar los brazos escuchó que alguien se corría hacia él. Al voltear un soldado Skrull le apuntó con un arma.

Las pupilas de Wiccan se dilataron y antes de si quiera poder pensar en una palabra, choques eléctricos cruzaban su cuerpo, todos sus músculos estaban rígidos y lentamente perdió la conciencia… al despertar Teddy no estaba en la Tierra.


	2. 002 Encuentro

**Notas**

Creo en la primera parte Kate se mostró un poco indiferente y fría, parte de este capitulo es cambiar un poco (sólo un poco) esa imagen.

 **002 Encuentro**

— _QuieroestarconTeddyQuieroestarconTeddy_ — era el tercer intento esa mañana. Desalineado, desesperado y con ojeras en los ojos, ese era el aspecto de Billy Kaplan. Cada vez que parpadeaba sentía una pesadez y un ardor en sus ojos que lo devastaban. Se le terminaban las ideas pero nunca la esperanza. Llamaron a la puerta. Exhaló al igual que un espíritu deja un cuerpo.

Billy abrió la puerta. Tras ella se encontraba Kate Bishop con una gabardina violeta, pantalones negros y una boina de alta costura. Entre sus mano llevaba una bolsa plástica

Billy no dijo nada, pero con el gesto de su cuerpo la invitó a pasar.

— Traje la comida — la morena entró y colocó la bolsa sobre la mesa de centro, junto a un paquete abierto de comida Thai.

— Has comido poco — más que decepción, la voz de Kate sonaba triste.

— Cuéntamelo de nuevo — Billy se sentó en el sillón y Kate tomó asiento junto a él.

— Te lo he contado cientos de veces — contestó sin rastro de .

— Debe haber algo que me ayude a poder localizarlo, traerlo, contactarlo … algo— Billy tomó su cabello despeinado con las manos, agachó la mirada y comenzó a cargar el mundo con sus hombros.

"…estaba esquivando los martilleos de unos skrulls, derribe un par usando mi arco como bō. Cuando llegó Noh-varr en su nave, le disparó a los tipos de los martillos. Me cubrí por instinto. Mis googles me permitieron ver a través del polvo, rodé entre los escombros y cenizas, cuando tuve una visión más clara pude ver que estabas en el suelo. Te puse en un lugar seguro, cuando noté que habían llegado los vengadores, vi a Teddy subiendo la nave con sus propios pies, junto a él iba el de azul y un par escoltándolos. Los mayores eliminaron al resto."

Como si fuese un discurso Kate recitaba, pero algo no encajaba en la mente de Billy "¿Por qué Teddy subió a la nave?" "lo amenazaron, lo hipnotizaron … ¿por qué?" La información de Kate no revelaba alguna seña o indicio que Teddy hubiera dejado antes de subir.

— ¿Es lo único que viste? — inquirió el joven — Prácticamente no me dijiste nada — Billy de un salto se levantó del sillón.

— Estaba ocupada salvando tu trasero —Kate se irritó un poco pero entendía a su amigo — Hoy es noche buena, si gustas… — Kate bajó la mirada — …si gustas, puedes pasar esta noche y navidad en casa.

— Tienes tus propios problemas, ¿no? — dijo Billy en tono molesto —Yo tengo los míos.

— Varr y yo estaremos bien. Tu me preocupas más, sólo mírate Kaplan.

Omitiendo la cría a su aspecto; cómo un rayo de luz despejara sus ideas, Billy se dio cuenta de que Noh-varr bajaría de sus aposentos espaciales esa noche. Por más que Marvel Boy e Iron man evitaran sus llamadas, Noh-varr no tendría escapatoria tendría que contestar sus preguntas en casa de los Bishop.

— Iré — tajó.

El ambiente era tenso. Hawkeye tiene carácter pero eso no significa que no comprenda y se preocupe por sus amigos. Para ella el paradero de Teddy era evidente, en el mejor de los casos está rodeado de gente verde y en el peor … bueno es mejor no pensar el peor de los casos. De cualquier modo, Billy es el que está aquí, a él es quien ve sufrir y como la desesperación de encontrar a Hulkling lo está consumiendo.

— Bien — dijo en tono "creo que gané" — si vas toma un baño y come un poco— Kate se levantó del sillón.

— Sí mamá — se despidieron únicamente con un abrazo.

Después de unos intentos de hechizos de rastreo, rituales de contacto e incluso proyección astral. Billy decidió que era momento de comer un poco "Que perdida de tiempo es tener que comer" pensó porque en realidad no tenía hambre, Billy comió dos rollos de sushi y un poco de arroz. Decidió tomar el consejo de su amiga y tomar una ducha.

Su cuerpo desnudo estaba recargado en los azulejos, el agua se deslizaba desde su rostro hasta la punta de los pies. Sus ojos comenzaron a tener un ligero ardor, comenzaron a tornarse vidriosos y miles de ideas comenzaron a llenar su cabeza: "Le falle, debí protegerlo", "Fue mi culpa su captura", "Lo extraño, ¿estará bien?", "Lo daría todo por estar con él, enserio TODO" con ese pensamiento se dio cuenta de que no todo estaba perdido.

Billy se sentía inspirado. Por experiencia propia sabía que cuando uno está inspirado lo único que puede hacer es: Actuar.

Después de secarse con su toalla, se vistió con un short y una camiseta que dejaba ver sus brazos torneados. Escribió tres cartas cortas y colocó unas velas alrededor.

Todo estaba listo.

— _VuelenasusdestinosVuelenasusdestinosVuelen…_ — mientras alzaba los brazos, el papel donde Wiccan escribió se doblo cual origami, a la altura de su cabeza juntó sus manos — _Vuelen_ — pequeñas aves de papel salieron por la ventana — _Iluminenmicamino_ — con una sonrisa Wiccan separó sus brazos lentamente y las velas se encendieron a su alrededor.

"Eso fue lo fácil" pensó.

— _LlévameconélLlévameconél_ —el fuego de las velas daba un cálido naranja a la habitación pero nada sucedió — _TodoporestarconélTodoporestarconél_ —no ocurrió nada — _TODOporestarconélTODOporestarconél …_

Se comenzó a sentir una ligera brisa, una corriente de aire apagó las velas, con el cabello moviéndose y sin perder la postura Wiccan frunció el ceño. "Está funcionando, sé que está funcionando" pensó.

— _TODOporestarconélTODOporestarconél —_ el medio de la habitación empezó a apretarse como si fuese un cristal, cuando los pedazos de la habitación cayeron, una luz azul intenso lo deslumbro.

Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo "Ahora o nunca" avanzó sin dudar a aquella luz tan resplandeciente, que a unos centímetros de ella cerró los ojos. Eso no lo detuvo, dio unos pasos más y como un cohete sintió como sus pies abandonaban el suelo a toda velocidad. Los trozos de realidad volvieron a acomodarse en ese departamento obscuro.

Su cuerpo viajaba a gran velocidad, no había arriba y abajo, izquierda y derecha, sólo el frío que recorría su cuerpo, le congelaba desde el aliento hasta la medula de sus huesos.

Sintió el suelo en su pecho, su cabeza daba vueltas. Estaba mareado, la respiración y el corazón acelerados. Lentamente abrió los ojos, al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba. Frente a él, un chico color verde de cabello rubio le sonreía.

—¿Estoy soñando? —por alguna extraña razón no pudo contener sus lágrimas.

— Eso es lo que pienso —el chico verde suspiró —y no quiero despertar.

Los dos se abrazaron, tan fuerte como si no quisieran separarse, y más extraño, aún fue tener los ojos igual de apretados, mientras llovía en su rostro. Sin saber porque estaba tan feliz o a quien estaba abrazando.

 **Notas finales**

Espero el final sea claro pero más detalles serán revelados en el próximo capítulo.


	3. 003 Vacío

—Disculpe pero tenemos estamos ocupados.

—Lo sé—dijo el rubio color esmeralda sin dejar de abrazarlo—escolten a nuestro invitado a mi habitación.

Se separaron lentamente y no fue hasta que se distanciaron que se percató de su al rededor, pudo ver a dos hombres verdosos con pechera negra y una lanza cada uno. Fue escoltado por los soldados, hasta una gran habitación fría, limpia y estéril. El ambiente era hostil y pesado.

No tengo idea de donde estoy

Era como estar dentro de un submarino, las paredes eran de metal de matices blancos y grises con ventanas redondas de cristal cóncavo que dejaban ver las estrellas. Había una pequeña recepción con muebles hechos de tubos dorados, al igual que la enorme cama que se encontraba en el fondo. Comenzó a sentir frío, su piel se tornó de gallina, después de todo únicamente llevaba puesto un short y una camiseta. Decidió sentarse en un sillón, se abrazó a si mismo intentando calentarse, por alguna razón que no podía explicarse no dejaba de pensar en el rubio.

¿Quién es?

El recordar su abrazo y su sonrisa le hacia feliz.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escuchó la puerta, que no era nada silenciosa, abrirse. El joven color esmeralda entró corriendo.

—¡Cancelé todo para verte…—dijo agitado y totalmente emocionado—…no puedo creer que estés aquí!…

La túnica color amatista desentonaba con el tono verde de su cara, eso lo distraía un poco, aún así lo seguía escuchando.

—… pensé que nunca te volvería a ver—su voz comenzó a cortarse—pero… estás… aquí. ¿Cómo…tú…?

—¿Dónde es aquí?

—Cierto—pasó sus gruesos dedos en su cabellera rubia—es la estación Skrull principal…

—¿Qué es Skrull?—interrumpió.

—Extraterrestres—respondió dudoso.

—¿Eres uno de esos Skrulls?

—No…—dijo tajantemente, entrecerró los ojos—tú ya sabes eso.

Se podía observar el semblante de desconcierto detrás de sus cabellos negros.

—¿Cómo me llamo?—inquirió el de cabellos dorados.

El chico encogió los hombros, no sabía que decir.

¿Debía conocer a este marciano?

—¿¡Qué!?—llevó su mano a la boca—¿Cómo te llamas?

El moreno abrió la boca, sin embargo esbozó un sonido ahogado. Claro que tenía nombre, todos lo tienen pero, por alguna extraña razón, no le venía a la mente el suyo. De hecho no se lo había preguntado. No es que llegues de vacaciones a otro planeta y te preguntes "¿Quién soy?" o "¿Cómo me llamo?" eso es algo que se supone debes de saber. Además, tenía miles de preguntas que surgían antes que esas.

—Tu nombres es Billy, William Kaplan.

Ese nombre resonó en su cabeza, pero no dejaba de contemplar el semblante de preocupación del extraterrestre

¿Por qué se alarma tanto?

—¿Recuerdas a tus padres?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Mira, tu madre luce así …

En un instante el extraterrestre desapareció y en su lugar se encontraba una mujer vestida color carmesí, el gran escote y lo entallado de su traje dejaban ver su voluptuosa figura, el cabello de la dama era pardo, ondulado y le llegaba a la altura de la cintura.

—¡Cambiaste de forma!—gritó el moreno desconcertado.

—Esto no está funcionando—la señora se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano—haber si esto funciona.

Regresó a ser el rubio, mientras se acercaba la piel verde desaparecía y obtenía un tono rosado igual de vivo pero a la vista más terso. Estaban frente a frente, el chico sin memoria podía verse reflejado en esos ojos azules, que se iban cerrando lentamente mientras él cerraba los suyos.

Movían sus bocas de forma sincronizada, masajeandolas una a la otra, entre suspiros, saliva y lenguas, el más robusto le mordió el labio inferior y se separaron.

—Entonces …

—Entonces… ¿Qué?

—¿Recuerdas algo?

—Claro que no. ¿Cómo podría ayudar eso?

—Esperaba que eso rompiera el hechizo.

—¿Hechizo?—dijo arqueando la ceja.

—Básicamente puedes usar magia—suspiró—pero creo que perdiste tus poderes de nuevo—el güero se sentó junto a él.

—¿De nuevo?—titubeó pero continuo—¿eso ocurre muy seguido?

—Emmm… no—esquivó la mirada—¿Qué has hecho? Por alguna razón no tienes recuerdos—sus ojos azules y su cabellera dorada permanecieron cuando se tornó verde de nuevo—claramente tu magia tuvo algo que ver.

—No sé que hago aquí—respondió con gran sinceridad.

—Yo tampoco, se supone no deberías estar aquí por la barrera…—el volumen de su voz bajaba lentamente mientras sus ojos iban de un lado a otro.

Realmente no sabía que decir, este extraterrestre realmente se preocupaba por él pero no podía corresponderle, todo ocurría tan rápido, el pensar en posibles soluciones lo acorralaban a imaginarse que fue lo que pasó.

¿Cómo demonios llegué aquí en primer lugar?

—Sígueme.

—La barrera evita a que la magia penetre a la estación—indicó mientras caminaban por un pasillo—cuando me lo explicaron supuse nunca te vería de nuevo. Pero de alguna manera me seguiste.

—No entiendo nada—trataba de seguirle el paso, ya que detrás de ellos iban dos soldados, y no quería caminar con ellos.

—Yo tampoco, por eso debemos ver al profesor.

Se detuvieron ante una puerta color cobre con remaches oxidados alrededor. La escolta se quedó en la puerta y entraron lo que parecía ser una biblioteca muy larga. El piso tenía mosaicos escarlatas y negros. Los costados eran de tres pisos de alto, con barandales color escarlata fuertemente colocados. Las paredes estaban repletas de libros, desde el piso hasta el techo, en cada uno de los pisos. Al fondo se veía el espacio a través de una pared de cristal con herrería roja que dibujaba un círculo en la parte superior. Por toda la biblioteca estaban volando "drones", algunos cargaban libros, otros sólo los escaneaban, de forma tan sincronizada y ordenada que no no se interrumpían en su trayectoria.

—Profesor Zome—gritó el rubio.

Tras una pila de libros se irguió un gran engrane ante ellos. Era otro skrull color moho, viejo más no demacrado, llevaba un monóculo dorado enlazado por una cadena dorada a su túnica roja e incrustado en su espalda había un gran engrane que se movía al ritmo y sentido que el segundero de un reloj.

—¿Qué es lo que desea, mi príncipe?—preguntó el viejo reloj.

Espera, ¡¿príncipe?!

—Cruzó tu barrera—con un movimiento de cabeza señaló al chico de cabello negro.

—Imposible—lo observó y en su monóculo comenzaron a aparecer símbolos ilegibles—un humano.

—Fallaste Zome.

—¡Jamás! Mientras yo esté vivo la barrera persistirá—condenó Zome.

—Él lo logró pero perdió la memoria en el proceso—explicó el príncipe.

Zome se acercó al chico amnésico, que por instinto retrocedió un paso pero el chico esmeralda lo tomó de la mano.

—Para tener total acceso a su mente necesito su permiso—le acercó su pulgar a la frente.

El chico sin recuerdos apretó la mano del rubio. Cruzaron miradas y con un gesto de afirmación le dio el valor que le hacía tanta falta. Cuando volvió la mirada a Zome, éste le tocó la frente.

Un destello cubrió sus ojos, pero al poco tiempo se dieron cuenta de habían abandonado la biblioteca y lo que parecía un destello era en realidad una habitación totalmente blanca.

—Vació, podría ser mi nuevo despacho—dijo Zome en tono sarcástico—ni siquiera tiene emociones.

—¿Qué hay de eso?—el joven Skrull señaló un conjunto de cuadros al fondo.

Eran viñetas en movimiento, las cuales mostraban la biblioteca y el beso con príncipe, el cuadro con la escena del beso era de mayor tamaño desde lo lejos.

—Estos son…¿mis recuerdos?—dijo el moreno.

¡wow! creepy pero ¡woow!

—Espera… ¿puedes hablar?—Zome quedó pensativo.

—Sí—contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

El viejo se rascó la barbilla, después pretidigistó en el aire y un sin número de palabras comenzaron a surgir de todos lados.

—Esta es la parte de la mente que procesa el habla, lleno de significados y significantes—no pudo contener su fascinación—como imaginé está intacta.

—¿Qué significa? Zome

—Que puede hablar, mi príncipe.

—Zooome…

—Tengo una teoría…—levanto la plama de su mano, tan pronto la cerró regresaron a la biblioteca.

—…dejó de existir.

—Pero estoy aquí.

—No seas idiota niño—gruñó el Bigben—no en un sentido literal. Lo que te define como persona: emociones, ideales, metas, conciencia y recuerdos desaparecieron—soltó una risotada en el aire—lo que no existe sí puede cruzar la barrera.

¿será por eso que no sé que sentir?

Sin soltarle la mano volteó a ver al príncipe.

—Billy, yo…yo…perdóname—el alienígena comenzó a llorar y por alguna razón le partía el corazón verlo así.

—No es tu culpa.

—Estás aquí, para siempre—el chico lo abrazó mientras continuaba llorando—lejos de tu hogar y de las personas que quieres…

—Pues… no puedo extrañar a quien no recuerdo—un sentimiento de nostalgia invadió su alma—¿Qué hay contigo?

—¿Qué conmigo?—el rubio lo miró a los ojos.

—También estás aquí—con la mano libre tomó su rostro. A pesar de parecer tosca, su piel era suave y cálida—quizás no te recuerdo pero estamos juntos… y… creo es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

—Un nuevo comienzo—sonrió.

—¿Se lo va a quedar? ¡es una bolsa de carne que puede hablar!—Zome quedó pensativo un momento y añadió—no es tan mala idea que se lo quede.

—Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas príncipe?—intentó ignorar a Zome.

—Dorrek… el VIII.


End file.
